Project Summary/Abstract We plan to improve the quality and efficiency of Primary Care by bringing together experts in Industrial and Systems Engineering and Primary Care. We will expand the capability of this transdisciplinary research to provide evidence to guide the development of policy and technology. We plan to build on the success of the AHRQ-funded 2013 conference and, hold a series of three additional conferences to continue to build capacity and disseminate results.